


like real people do

by wibbelkind



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbelkind/pseuds/wibbelkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's like everything just stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really short drabble of the Ben/Bea kiss. Basically what’s going on behind all the flamingoes. Partly inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ux5bMKfF4cw#t=75) choreography on SYTYCD, which is why the title is from the lyrics of the song they used. I might elaborate this some more, not sure.

"All it takes is one little smile, one little acknowledgement that I mean something to you. It’s like everything just stops…"

She never thought anyone could make her feel like that. All warm and gooey, like her heart just melted. She wants to say something, tell him that she feels the same way. Their eyes are locked, the look on her face turning from amazement to anguish and agony. She feels like she can’t breathe and then he looks away.

They talked about it and she promised herself she wouldn’t do this. Not right now. Not with Hero in hospital and his best friends acting like jerks. But she can’t help herself, he looks away and she reaches forward, one hand on his cheek, turning his face around. Before she can overthink it, she presses her lips to his.

_And it's like everything just stops._

For a moment that feels like an eternity, they are in complete shock. And then there’s his hand on her arm, his lips moving on hers, catching her bottom lip between his. She sighs, a sigh of relief, a breath she’s been holding for far too long. Her hand moves to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer, curling in his hair there.

They move in unison and it might not be her first kiss but it’s certainly the first one that makes her feel like this, like she’s craving more. He does nothing but respond with careful movements, maybe a bit awkward, his nose bumping into hers, but she giggles – GIGGLES – takes a breath and then catches his lips again. Because how can she let him go, this lovesick, lanky, stumbling-over-his-words, dark-haired teenage boy, when he makes her feel like that?


End file.
